emilefandomcom-20200213-history
Pokémon Platinum/List of Episodes
This is the list of episodes in ''Pokémon Platinum. Announcement Video * ''Journeying to a New Let's Play! Main Series Episodes # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 1: Rowan a Bodhi # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 2: Dawning the Tutorials # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 3: Watch Out for Clowns # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 4: Route or Burgh? # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 5: Roark the Dragon # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 6: Living the Jubilife # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 7: Madame Floaroma # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 8: The Wind Worker # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 9: Wingin' It # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 10: Chansey of a Lifetime # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 11: Eterna Life # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 12: Tending to Gardenia # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 13: Digging Myself a Hole # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 14: Digging Ourselves a Hole # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 15: Ascending to Jupiter # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 16: Completing the Cycle # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 17: Mira, Mira on the Wall... # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 18: Simply a Catch # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 19: Heart is Where the Home is # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 20: Filling in The Dex # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 21: With Us in Spiritomb # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 22: Quantum of Solaceon # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 23: Where the Lost Ones Go # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 24: Rainy Mood # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 25: Gambling Problems # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 26: Competitive Maylene Match # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 27: The Dawn of Time # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 28: The Pastoria Symphony # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 29: Swamped # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 30: Crashing and Burning # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 31: Past Pastoria # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 32: Maid with Love # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 33: Foggy Dilemma # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 34: Celestic Legends # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 35: Riding the Beaver # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 36: Hasta Fuego! # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 37: Route Canalave # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 38: Iron Men # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 39: I LOVE BYRON!! # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 40: Huffin' and Poffin # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 41: Lake Inferior # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 42: Defending the Homeland # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 43: Feeble Grind # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 44: Snow to Anger # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 45: Snowpoint-less # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 46: Contest Rules # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 47: Better Lake Than Never # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 48: Galactic Center # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 49: Head Honchkrow # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 50: Coronet Rock # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 51: Spearheading # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 52: Distortion World # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 53: Giratina # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 54: Willpower Trip # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 55: Knowledge is Power # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 56: Emotion VS Logic # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 57: The Untraveled Road # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 58: The Shore is Always Sunny # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 59: City Volkner # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 60: Keep Your Wittz About You # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 61: Jasmine Water # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 62: Road to Victory # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 63: End of the Road # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 64: The Miracle of Bertha # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 65: Lucian Dreams # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 66 (Finale) # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 67: The Second Journey # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 68: Bird Migration # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 69: Moon Phases # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 70: Marley and Me # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 71: Platonic Hedgehog # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 72: The First Frontier # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 73: Resorting to Violence # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 74: The Bio Weapon # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 75: Fighting for Survival # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 76: Useless Buck # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 77: Going into Heatran # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 78: Barry Picking # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 79: Park It # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 80: Shoveling Sinnoh # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 81: Out of Time, Out of Place # Pokémon Platinum - Episode 82: I'll Fly # Pokémon Platinum - Bonus 1: Battle Factory (Part 1) # Pokémon Platinum - Bonus 2: Battle Factory (Part 2) # Pokémon Platinum - Bonus 3: Regirock, Regice, & Registeel # Pokémon Platinum - Last Episode Trivia * Pokémon Platinum ''contains the 5th most episodes of any main LP, behind ''Xenoblade Chronicles, Mother 3 (108 episodes), EarthBound (99 episodes), and Animal Crossing: New Leaf (96 episodes). It is tied with Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, with 86 episodes. Category:Pokémon Platinum Category:Episodes in Pokémon Platinum __FORCETOC__